Miles Morales (Sony Universe)
| ability = Wallcrawling Enhanced Strength, Durability, and Agility Venom Blast Invisibility | team = | ally = | fam = (Father) (Mother) (Uncle) | video = Venom | voice = Shameik Moore | other = }} :Miles Morales is from the Non MAU film . Miles Morales is a superhero and the second . Biography Miles Morales is a teenager with an affinity for spray-painting graffiti who lives in Brooklyn, New York, where the city is protected by the beloved vigilante Spider-Man. Miles won a scholastic contest which enrolled him in Brooklyn Visions Academy Private School, though in spite of this, he was reluctant to leave behind his friends and his old school where he was very popular. His reluctance surrounding his new school occasionally put him at odds with father. After a while, school begins to stress Miles out, which causes him to visit his paternal uncle Aaron Davis. Aaron leads Miles to an abandoned subway terminal, which serves as a canvas for Miles to freely graffiti and express himself as a way to release stress. While in the subway, Miles is bitten by a genetically modified spider labeled "42," which he quickly smacks and kills. During the following day, Miles undergoes a bizarre series of changes, including a growth spurt and the ability to adhere to materials and surfaces. He has an awkward encounter with a girl he has a crush on at his new school who claims to go by " " when he accidentally gets his fingers stuck to her hair and she has to shear part of it off. He also finds that he can walk on walls and the ceiling. When he returns to his dorm room, he finds a comic book owned by his roommate which shows the origin of Spider-Man after he is bitten by an irradiated spider and begins to experience similar things to Miles. Determined to prove to himself that he has not developed the same powers, he revisits the subway terminal where the spider bit him and finds that the spider exhibits bizarre traits even after its death. Surprised and confused, Miles is suddenly drawn to a mysterious subterranean lab where is trying to operate a 'super collider' to open a wormhole to another universe. There to stop him is , who fights off Kingpin's goons, including the , , and . In the midst of the fight, Spider-Man rescues Miles, who has fallen into the particle collider. Finding that Miles is like him, Spider-Man offers to train him if he sticks around, but Spider-Man is later badly beaten by the Goblin, who collapses part of the collider on the two of them, trapping Spider-Man. Miles goes to rescue Spider-Man, who tells him not to worry because he always gets back up. He then hands Miles a flash drive which can shut down the particle collider and tells him to do that while he distracts the villains. Miles goes to leave, but then witnesses Kingpin brutally kill Spider-Man out of rage at something he said. Horrified and in shock at what he saw, Miles flees, with Kingpin sending Prowler after him, and returns to his home instead of his dorm room, where he spends in the night. He overhears a news report detailing the death of Spider-Man, whose real name is revealed to be , a twenty-six year-old grad student married to . News of the death of the beloved Spider-Man spreads throughout New York and Miles, ridden with guilt, buys a Spider-Man dress-up costume. He attends the eulogy by Mary Jane, where she states that everyone is Spider-Man in the end, which Miles takes to heart, as he has the potential to carry on Peter's legacy. Later on, Miles attempts to master his new abilities but fails, damaging the flash drive in the process. He visits the grave of Peter Parker, but is approached by a man wearing web-shooters and a Spider-Man suit. After inadvertently electrocuting the man, Miles drags him through the city using his webs until they manage to get to safety in an empty Aaron's apartment. Once he regains consciousness, the man introduces himself as who is older, more jaded, and apathetic version of Miles's Spider-Man. Peter explains that he was universe-displaced by the particle collider and exhibits the effect of "glitching," which causes him pain. When Miles reveals that he has a way to destroy the collider with the flash drive, Peter steals the drive from him and leaves, but returns when Miles guilt trips him into training him as his Spider-Man promised he would. Peter takes Miles to the advanced technology and research company in order to download information about the super collider, where they are found by Dr. Olivia Octavius, whereupon Miles turns invisible, another unique ability of his. Octavius captures Peter, revealing herself to be . Peter temporarily battles her off and he escapes into the woods with Miles, where Miles receives an impromptu web-swinging lesson. Powers and Abilities Having been bitten by a genetically altered spider similar to Peter Parker himself, Miles possesses enhanced strength, speed, agility, the early warning system known as and the ability to climb walls. Miles possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. Using his profound powers, Miles can harm opponents such as Kingpin and Doctor Octopus. He was also able to crack a boulder in two by slamming his fist into it due to his frustration with Peter Parker. Miles possesses superhuman speed that allows him to transverse at high amounts of paces while running, as well as traveling while web-swinging. Miles possesses great amounts of enhanced levels of agility that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. While running on the sidewalk and into the road, Miles could land on his feet without harm once he was ran over by a car. Miles possesses the ability to cling onto any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent is how much pressure he can stick to walls is less than perfect, considering how much focus he needs to handle lifting his own weight. When danger is present, Miles possesses a tingling sensation in his head as sort of an early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or nearly counter all attacks. His spider-sense can also come to contact greatly with that of Peter Parker from his dimension, making them have some sort of connection. Miles can blend himself and his clothing into his surroundings, making him effectively invisible to the human eye. A form of directed energy that can be conducted through Miles' hands and can be used against an opponent at a distance by conducting it through a material in which both Miles and his opponent are in contact, even managing to knock out Peter Parker and defeating Kingpin. Personality Miles is a young, bright and confident young man. While initially hesitant to take on the role of Spider-Man, he eventually accepts his role as New York's protector and with the guidance of an alternate version of Peter Parker, works to become a Spider-Man. Background Miles is voiced by Shameik Moore. The first version seen in film. The character was referenced only in the Marvel Studios/Sony Pictures Entertainment film ''Spider-Man: Homecoming''. The post credits scene for ''Venom'', features Miles escaping from Prowler, going to Peter Parker's grave, knocking out the other Peter, and trying to escape the police with the second Peter's unconscious body. It was proceeded with the title card "Meanwhile, in another universe..." indicating that the two movies may exist in the same multiverse. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Miles Morales (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Sony Universe) Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse